narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisokani ai
Hisokani Ai (密かに愛,hisokani ai) is a jōnin of Konohagakure.she is leader of team 33.she is also wife of Takumi Daichi and mother of Ikuto Takumi.Ai possesses Lava Release,she inherited her kekkei genkai from her mother,Asami terumi. background Ai's childhood was pretty normal until she became seven,her father died on misision and her mother lost abillity to walk,with help of her parents childhood friend they left Kirigakure and moved to Konohagakure. In academy she met her future husband Daichi,Daichi saw how caring she was of her mother,he usually was watching her from far.soon they bacame teammates and also great friends.at age of 14 they started dating.both of them were good friends with Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha,Mikoto Uchiha was Ai's role model. next day after Uchiha clan massacre she heard loud knocking on the door,it was Daichi,he told her that Itachi killed his clan,first thing that she remembered was Sasuke,Daichi was informed that Sasuke was still alive thats why they went to Konoha Hospital and soon found out that Sasuke ran away,Daichi started quarreling with the doctors,Ai ran to Uchiha Clan,when Sasuke saw her he started crying and Ai hugged him tightly,soon Dachi came and they returned him to the hospital.After that incident both Ai and Daichi were visiting him very often, Ai usually brought food for him. personality Ai is known as caring,feminine and loving person.She doesnt likes fighting,forcing someone to do something,she only became ninja to be able to protect her mother and also she didnt wanted her kekkei genkai to be wasted.She likes role of mother and wife better than ninja.She loves kids thats why she became sensei of team.Her biggest dream is peace and quiet.Even though Yumi is very loud and troublemaker, out of everyone in her team and Konoha 11 they have best student-teacher relationship. As mother and wife Ai is great,she is very kind,nice and good cook,her favorite thing to cook and Daichi's favorite thing to eat is Katsudon.Even though she is great cook and mother,she hates house work like cleaning dishes..... appearance Ai has auburn hair styled into hime-style haircut,also same colour eyes and fair skin.she inherited both hair and eye colour from her mother. In Part I-Part II Her hair was hime-styled but she wore it as up ponytail but in second part her hair was loose and hime-styled.She also wears dark blue jacket,with silver zipper and uzumaki clan symbols on it.she wears short dirty green apron skirt and black tight shorts. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and soft pink lipstick. abillities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Her kekkei genkai, by simultaneously using the earth and fire natures, allows Ai to use Lava Release ninjutsu, such as spitting out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. Medical Ninjutsu Ai has basic knowledge in medical ninjutsu,she doesnt works for hospital,Tsunade and in particular she isnt official medical-nin,she just wanted her medical skills to be high enaugh to heal injured teammate.she learned most of her medical ninjutsu from one of her students Yumi Masaaki. kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique")Ai is very skilled in kenjutsu using,when she doesnt have enaugh chakra to use Lava Release,she fights with her Sword that Daichi gave her on 14th birthday,he gave it to her and told her "from now on stop depending on your kekkei genkai and learn how to fight with Sword",after that day she started training with sword and wasn't using kekkei genaki unless it was necessary.Sasuke loved to watch her train with sword.Sasuke once asked her to train him in using kenjutsu,however ai wasnt able to make it happen becouse very soon sasuke left konoha. Intelligence Ai is pretty smart,back than in childhood she was getting high test scores while in the Academy. She like Sakura has a keen talent for observation and analysing things,she find something that is very difficult for others pretty easy,she has helped Hokage,Fugaku Uchiha and Ibiki Morino with her sharp thinking.Ai loves hanging with Shikamaru Nara and playing shōgi,Ai enjoys it even though she always loses,Shikamaru also has helped Ai few times with tactics,plan and even some paper work.yet she is known as one of the smartest ninjas in Konohagakure. summoning technique Ai is able to summon dog named Mika(美香mika) and bird named Kiseki(奇跡), Part I Introduction Arc Ai was chosen as sensei of team 33 which consisted of Yumi Masaaki,Onaji Kai and ukiyo sedai.Main reason why ai was chosen as sensei of team 33 was her caring,calm and feminine nature,becouse every member of team 33 had tuff past. Chūnin Exam Arc Team 33 wasnt able to enter chunin exams becouse ukiyo got really sick,Ai often visited him with yumi and kai.Kai was really upset about not being able to enter Chūnin Exams,however Ai calmed him down,she told him that most of genin ranked ninjas probably would fail and that it was good Opportunity for them to train harder and come back ready to face any kind of danger that chunin exams hold. Ai came to visit sasuke In the preliminary matches of the exam,soon she found out that sasuke received cursed seal from oruchimaru,in that moment she was so angry that she could have killed oruchimaru by just punching him,however after kakashi told her that he would take care of it she calmed down a little.She didnt want sasuke to fight against Yoroi Akadō but she knew that it was useless asking sasuke to give up.Ai was proud of sasuke even though it was stupid what he had done.Ai and Daichi visited him daily in hospital. Ai wasnt able to cheer sasuke during third part of chunin exams becouse hokage gave her and Daichi a mission which required to leave konoha for two days.When they came back Third Hokage was already dead.after funeral Yumi told Ai everything that happened. Search for Tsunade Arc Shortly after the invasion was prevented, both Ai and Daichi came with Kakashi Hatake to the aid of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yūhi when they nearly got killed by Itachi Uchiha andKisame Hoshigaki when they arrived to the village.Facing Itachi in fight was emotionally hard for Ai and Daichi,so was for Itachi,three of them avoided fighting becouse they knew how hard it would be to get over their old friendship. Sasuke Retrieval Arc In the morning after sasuke left,Ai went to his apartment to give him food she made as usually but since he wasn't there she decided to visit sakura,founding out that sasuke left village and went to Orochimaru was heartbreaking for her. The morning when retrieval team was leaving Ai was still in depression,she wasnt leaving house for few days...kai who joined sasuke retrieval team told that to Naruto,Naruto told sakura to tell Ai that he was going to bring sasuke no matter what would it cost.Ai believed in Naruto,when Naruto arrived back in village,she was just happy that he and others were alive,she decided to move on and keep living. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arc Part II At age of 19 she married Daichi takumi and gave birth to baby boy named Ikuto at age of 20. Kazekage Rescue Arc When Naruto first saw Ai and Daichi after two and a half years,Daichi was holding Ikuto,first Naruto thought that Ai was babysitting someone but after Sakura explained to him that it was Ai's and Daichi's child, Naruto began to ask perverted questions,which is why Daichi,yumi and Sakura punched him in the face,ikuto was just there laughing and Ai couldnt help but giggle. other parts are coming soon also :)))). trivia *Her surname "Hisokani" means "Secretly",name "Ai" means "Love" *Her full name means "Secretly in love" *Her favorite foods are Katsudon and Umaibō *her least favorite foods are soups and coffe *Her hobbies are taking care of Ikuto and taking hot springs *Ikuto inherited her hair(auburn) and Daichi's eye colours(blue) *Her mother continued living with Ai and Daichi in Daichi's house *Ai's favorite word is "Caring"(思いやりOmoiyari) *Ai always had problems with getting friends,becouse she was too shy to talk to someone *Ai's favorite phrase is "There is no problem in the world that human cant have,however we can still fix them with hard work(人間のカントは、しかし我々はまだハードワークでそれらを修正することができていることを世界に問題はありませんNingen no kanto wa, shikashi wareware wa mada hādowāku de sorera o shūsei suru koto ga dekite iru koto o sekai ni mondai wa arimasen) *Ai's theme song is Yuki Koyanagi- alive *Ai has completed 656 official missions Quotes (To daichi before going in the war)Promise me that neither of us will die until we atleast hear ikuto's first words!okay? (To her mother)Dont worry mom,i will protect you no matter what! (To Sasuke Uchiha )Dont forget that me and Daichi will always stay by your side.. (To ikuto)First me and daichi had eachother,than we had you and becouse of you we have everything now (To Kakashi about Orochimaru)I swear if that freak will even touch sasuke, i will make his smirking face melt! (To Naruto)I like people like you,people who wont give up no matter what...but however there are times when you have to back off and come back even stronger! references profile picture drawning by himashine(deviantart) Category:DRAFT